


Lazy Afternoon

by Jsq86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Continuation Story, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Mild Angst, My take, candoodling, it's the scones again lol, what to buy the Shadowhunter who has everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: A short fic from Magnus's POV as he and Alec are lounging in bed together one day
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the memory Magnus has when he and Alec are lounging in bed from "What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything"

He wasn’t sure how it had happened.One minute they were talking on the couch, the next they were on Magnus’s bed (fully clothed, of course), kissing.He was trying to recall just how they had ended up in the bed, but with all of his senses filled inherently with _Alec_ , it was hard to think about anything else.He seemed to remember something about his closet…

Ah yes.He’d commented on Alec’s terrible gray Dumpster™️ hoodie, asking if he was a spokesperson for the company.Alec had only blinked at him, unamused, and Magnus had whisked him away to his closet, which still wasn’t big enough, in his opinion, no matter what anyone said.

He’d found a lovely black hoodie, never worn, that had sequins on the bottom half of it.Magnus hadn’t even been sure where it had come from, but he had been sure Alec would never say yes to wearing it.The Shadowhunter had surprised him, though, by looking at it with mild interest before shrugging, and then discarding his awful gray hoodie on the floor.It had all gone down hill from there.Or up hill, depending on whom you asked. So, yes, okay, Alec had on a black t-shirt underneath, but it did great things for his biceps, and sometimes a warlock just couldn’t help himself.

Thus they had found themselves on the bed with Magnus in Alec’s lap, and Alec with a neck full of "love marks" as Magnus liked to call them.Alec wouldn’t be too thrilled when he saw them, but it was hardly Magnus’s fault when you looked the way Alec did.What made it worse was that Alec never even seemed to be trying to look good. In fact, Magnus was certain Alec tried hard to _not_ look good. It frequently backfired. 

Magnus had just given Alec another lovely mark and moved back to his lovely mouth when the shrill ring of a cell phone pierced the air.He pulled away, and Alec, who appeared to be in a daze, blinked and waited for it to be answered. 

“I think that’s you, darling,” Magnus said.

“Oh. Oh!”

Magnus slid off Alec’s lap, propping himself against the headboard as Alec fumbled around himself until he found his phone.He sat up then as he saw who was calling, back ramrod straight, and Magnus recognized that look: it was the look of someone who didn’t want to talk to whoever was calling. The fear in Alec was almost palpable; Magnus could practically hear Alec’s heart hammering in his chest. Magnus couldn’t see from his angle who was calling, but he wished Alec would hurry up and answer so the incessant noise would stop, or at the very least, that whomever was calling would hang up so they could sooner get back to what they had been doing. 

“Hi, dad,” Alec said, finally answering. 

_Oh no_ , Magnus thought to himself.It couldn’t be good that Alec’s father was calling, though Alec didn’t seem to be saying much.Magnus observed him as he sat there, still as a soldier, so different than how he’d been just moments before, and it pained Magnus to think about how much Alec had to hide himself from his family.He didn’t much enjoy being someone’s dirty little secret, but it wasn’t up to him whether Alec wanted to be out or not.And judging by his demeanor, just speaking to his father, he couldn’t really blame Alec for not telling him yet. 

The conversation hadn’t lasted too long, but near the end of it, Alec was no longer sitting up straight.He had slowly hunched forward, his black hair hiding his profile like a curtain, and Magnus could barely hear him as he gave short one-word answers.When the call finally ended he fiddled with the phone before slumping back against the headboard.

Magnus waited. 

“That—that was my dad,” Alec said, after clearing his throat.Magnus decided not to point out that he already knew that.He waited still, unsure of whether Alec wanted to tell him what their conversation had been about.He assumed it wasn’t an urgent matter, or Alec wouldn’t have been so calm. That, at least, was a good sign.

“He said…he said he knows someone in Alicante. A Shadowhunter. Jessica Hawkblue? He thinks we should go out. He wants to give her my number. We’d ‘make a cute couple.’”

Magnus had strained to hear the last mumbled words, and he flinched at the implication.

Alec was staring down at his hands, at the phone he still held in them.He tossed it onto the bed, crossing his arms in front of him.Magnus saw him swallow, saw him set his jaw, and he recognized that look too.It was one he was all too familiar with.Alec was trying not to cry—out of frustration, most likely.Having to hide who he was; his father assuming he knew what Alec wanted; Alec probably feeling like a disappointment...Magnus could relate all too well.He could almost feel a lump in his own throat forming, for the pain Alec was feeling.He hated Robert Lightwood just then.Not that he had ever stopped hating him, but he’d more or less forgotten about him until now. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time…” Magnus started, and launched into a tale that was mostly true, with only a few minor embellishments.He stayed in his current position, back against the headboard, his long legs out and crossed at the ankles, and gestured emphatically as he told his story, occasionally glancing at Alec.Next to him, Alec had turned on his side, propping his head up with his fist, and the look he gave Magnus was one that Magnus wasn’t used to.It was as foreign to him as Welsh.No Shadowhunter had looked at him like that before. It was a look of awe and admiration, of wonder and…something else he couldn’t put his finger on. It was almost as if Alec couldn’t look away. And when he laughed, his blue eyes lit up like gems. His head thrown back, the marks on his throat standing out in the bright light of the lazy afternoon sun coming through the window, and Magnus felt genuinely lucky to be able to make this solemn boy—who barely grinned, and occasionally smirked—laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes. 

“Is all that true?” Alec asked at the end, skeptical. 

Magnus held up two fingers, one crossed over the other.“Every word,” he winked, and Alec rolled his eyes, but grinned. 

“Your turn,” Magnus said, then turned to Alec, mirroring his position.Alec raised his eyebrows, surprised at being asked to tell his own story. 

“Okay,” he said, and sat up.He thought for a second, trying to come up with something as funny and clever as a Magnus Bane anecdote. 

“Oh, okay, I got one.”

As Alec told his own story—which seemed vaguely familiar: something about a faerie cafe and Jace stripping naked and running down the street with antlers on his head—Magnus had never seen him so excited.He wanted to be annoyed that the story seemed to revolve around golden-boy Jace, but it was hardly a wonder since Alec seemed to have no other friends but his siblings. His life at the Institute must have been stifling, and he wondered just how often Alec was shot down for trying to talk.Growing up in the shadow of siblings as adept as Jace and Isabelle—despite being the oldest—it was no wonder Alec downplayed everything he did, relegated himself to the back of the group, silenced himself without a second thought. 

His gestures were even more animated than Magnus’s had been, and Magnus found himself laughing along with him—how could he not laugh at Jace making such a fool of himself—which seemed to spur Alec on even more. Magnus couldn’t help staring, just as Alec had watched him moments before.

“It sucks we can’t go back there anymore,” Alec finished, wiping more tears from his eyes.“They have good scones, you know, minus the faerie fruit.”

He frowned then at Magnus, who still seemed to be staring at him.“What? What it is? Have I got something on my face?”

“Actually, you do,” Magnus said, then leaned forward and kissed him.He could feel Alec smile against his mouth, and he kissed him back. It was slow and sweet, Magnus resting his hands on Alec’s hips, and Alec leaned into him, one hand idling on the back of Magnus’s neck, his strong archer fingers threading through his hair. Alec was getting quite good at kissing; Magnus wished they could do it all day. But Alec pulled away after only a few minutes.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice no louder than a whisper. 

“For what?”

“For…all of these lovely hickeys,” Alec sighed, gesturing to his neck.Magnus knew he hadn’t seen them yet, but he had to be dumb to not know they were there; Magnus had hardly been gentle. 

He grinned and leaned back against the headboard, his arms behind his head. 

“I thought we agreed," Alec said, "no more marks.”

“That doesn’t sound like something I would agree to.”

“You can get rid of them though, right?” Alec asked, absently touching his throat.

“Well, sure, I _can_.But that doesn’t mean I will,” Magnus shrugged, and Alec glared that unamused look at him again.

“Oh darling, don’t look at me like that.Here, have a scone.” Magnus snapped his fingers and a plate topped with two buttery scones drizzled with white icing appeared in his hand.Alec grinned and took one. 

“Wait,” he paused, the scone halfway to his mouth. “These don’t have faerie fruit in them, do they?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Magnus winked. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @my-archerboy 🖤💙


End file.
